


Samsquatch and Jade Eyes

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Love in Purgatory [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eloping, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Meeting the Family, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Sam's brother is meeting his boyfriend today and he is freaking out. It doesn't help that things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Love in Purgatory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Samsquatch and Jade Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Although it is not absolutely necessary, I think it's better to read the previous fics in this series.

Sam was panicking, he wasn’t ready for this.

“Deep breath, Samsquatch, it’ll be fine.”

“But what if Dean doesn’t like you! He’s my only real family! Why aren’t you worried?”

“Because I know that we’ll stay together, no matter what his opinion is. Right?”

Sam nodded. Gabriel felt a small wave of relief travel through his body, no matter what he told Sam, he was still nervous to meet his brother.

“Also, I’m very charming, everybody loves me!” Gabriel added.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam smirked.

Gabriel pouted. “You love me,” he pointed out.

“Why-I have no idea,” Sam said and pulled Gabe into a sweet kiss.

Sam’s phone dinged with a message, breaking them up.

Sam grabbed his phone. “Dean’s bringing his husband.”

“Dean’s married?”

“Yeah, they eloped. That’s why I was working at the coffee shop when we met. I’ve only met the guy a few times.” Sam explained.

“What’s his name?”

Sam opened his mouth to respond when the doorbell rang. “I guess he’ll tell you himself.”

He pulled open the door, letting in his brother and a dark-haired man behind him. Sam heard a gasp behind him.

“Cassie?!”

“Gabe?!”

“You two know each other?” Sam asked.

“Cassie is my little brother.”

“It’s Cas, not Cassie.” Sam gave him a look of sympathy, having gone through the same thing with Dean.

“Wait, so I’m married to my brother’s roommate's brother. Cool.” Dean commented.

“Actually…” Sam started.

“Why didn’t you tell me you got married?” Gabriel interrupted.

“We didn’t want to make a big deal, the only reason we told Sam was so he could run the store during our honeymoon.” Cas explained. 

“Got it.” Gabe muttered. “I’m just going to grab something from my room.” He ran down the hall and out of sight.

Dean and Castiel sat on the couch while Sam put together some snacks. Dean was talking about a new pastry he was planning on trying. Gabriel had still not come back.

“I’m just going to go see if he needs help finding that thing.” Sam excused himself. He walked towards the room he and Gabriel shared only to find it empty. He went a little farther, to the bathroom, and found Gabe sitting on the toilet with red eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just wish Cassie had told me, even if it was after he got married.”

“You know now and if your really worried about it, you can ask him.”

Gabriel hugged Sam. “What would I do without you?”

“Perish.” Sam caught Gabriel in a sweet kiss that turned deeper and more desperate quickly.

“Ohmygod.” Sam and Gabriel turned to find Dean standing in the doorway. “I guess you guys aren’t just roommates.” Dean said sheepishly.

“I tried to tell you.” Sam pointed out.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Castiel joined Dean.

“Your brother is dating my brother.” Dean explained.

“Really?! That’s weird to think about.” Castiel noticed Gabriel’s slightly red eyes. “Are you okay?”

Gabriel pouted. “I’m still mad you didn’t tell me about getting married but at least I got the better Winchester.”

“Hey!” Dean complained.

“Not better, just taller.” Cas countered. “And about the wedding-I hadn’t seen you in such a long time, I didn’t even know you were in the city! I was worried that you would follow the rest of our family’s point of view on you know,” Castiel gestured at himself and Dean, "anything non-hetrosexual."

“Never. I mean, I'm obviously not straight either.”

“Cas and Gabriel made up, Sam is tall and I’m the best, can we eat now?” Dean asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
